


Belated Wedding Night - From the chaptered fic:  "Redemption" this story is a one shot.

by WindStar27



Series: Redemption Series [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Lemon, Lizzie and Ciel are married, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex, Sexual Content, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wedding Night, belated wedding night, healing from sexual abuse, intercourse, one shot lemon, related to a chaptered fic, sexual abuse mentioned, sexual healing, spoiler warnings for chapter 135
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27





	Belated Wedding Night - From the chaptered fic:  "Redemption" this story is a one shot.

_**A/N:** _

This is connected to my "Redemption" fic. After the last chapter of the Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) manga, I thought that Ciel's past trauma(post-traumatic Stress Disorder - otherwise known as PTSD) needed to be addressed, since I didn't want people thinking that, in this fic: that he just happily and easily jumped into bed with Lizzie and how down to business (so to speak) and I didn't want readers thinking that this was too AU- He does not have a twin brother here, because I did not see the signs of it. However, for the opposite reason (because I DID see the signs of him having been sexually abused) he will have the same past (minus the twin brother).

Anyway, since he did have such a past, I wanted to make sure that readers of "Redemption" knew that marrying Lizzie and being physical with her was not as easy as it seemed in the last chapter #10. This lemon goes with that chapter (#10) of "Redemption" but, I think that it CAN be read without having read that fic, and with very little confusion, if you don't want to read redemption for one reason or another.

_**Warnings for-** _

Triggers: sexual abuse mentioned/indicated. I tried to keep the trigger material/content to a minimum- that chapter gave me the impression that both genders molested Ciel. So I am going with that.

And also- for spoilers: For the December 2017 chapter of Black Butler (chapter #135).

* * *

_**.** _

_**The Belated Wedding Night....** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

_**December 14th, 1891:** _

* * *

 

Ciel turned 16.

* * *

**  
_December 28th, 1891: Wedding Night._ **

* * *

 

Ciel and Lizzie were married. Ciel chose to not summon Sebastian back from hell until he and Lizzie had finally, fully consummated their marriage.

That same night, due to certain events, Lizzie found out what Sebastian was, and that other Demons existed, and that 2 of them were there to protect herself and Ciel from yet another demon, who was also after Sebastian's lover: Mey-Rin. Ciel took her virginity later that night, but... Neither enjoyed it much.

For Lizzie, it was more pain, than anything else, as Ciel moved a bit then she had felt him release inside of her.

* * *

  
December 31st - 1891

* * *

Ciel sat on the edge of his bed: he felt ill. The flashbacks had struck him the night before. He and Lizzie had been having sex since their wedding night. But, it was just him sticking his male parts into her female parts, moving a bit and releasing his seed inside of her... He knew that was all it took to get someone pregnant.

He wasn't a stupid young man. By no means, was he stupid. However, he also knew that she wasn't enjoying it much. She hadn't complained. He had agreed to get her pregnant after their talk on their wedding night, so that she would have a part of him whenever Sebastian finally took his soul.

She needed a reason to live on after he was gone... But, he knew that they could both enjoy the act more. So, the night before, they had tried exploring each other's bodies (something that Bard had told him to do, when he asked)... That didn't end well.

Things had been going well, he had Lizzie naked, and on her back. Then he had parted her legs and really looked down there. He had suddenly felt ill. And none of it was her fault! She wasn't ugly or disgusting!

Memories of what those men and women did to him, when he had been kidnapped over 6 years ago. He had been forced to pleasure both genders of his captors. And the things they had done to him!

Ciel had finally excused himself from the bed and Lizzie's arms, and then he had run to the wash room stark naked and emptied the contents of his stomach. When he came back to bed, Lizzie looked worried... He had had no choice then. He had to tell her what had been done to him.

And what he'd been made to do for those people. By the end of the night, they were both shaking and crying. Clinging to each other: They had not had intercourse that night.

Now, as he waited for Lizzie, he was lost in his thoughts, reliving it all again. Sebastian hgruntedher these horrible memories at bay. And without Sebastian here.... He-

Suddenly he realized that Lizzie had come in from the wash room. She was in her shift. He was only in his underwear. He looked at her and she looked up at him from her folded hands.

"C-Ciel... I-"

She hesitated. He waited.

"I... I wanted to say... If you don't feel comfortable doing any of this..."

She waved her hand at them both... He caught that hand, though, and their eyes met. Her expression hardened, showing her determination to get what she wanted to say, out.

"We do not have to be intimate. I might already have conceived. So-"

He saw the tears shimmering in her eyes as she looked away while blushing. He sighed.

"Lizzie-"

She looked back at him.

"I..."

It was now his turn to hesitate. She waited.

"Even if I freak out on you. C-could you please..."

He looked away, red-faced. Still, she waited. He had come to the conclusion that this might be the only way to deal with his fears.

"My... My male parts. Could you..."

She touched his cheek gently, he was shaking. He looked at her.

"Could you use your m... Mouth.... O-o... On them?"

He asked finally, his voice very soft. Almost inaudible. His breathing was coming in short gasps. He was fighting off a panic attack.

"But, Ciel; you're afraid of me..."

He looked at her sharply.

"No... Not you. Never you, Lizzie."

He said firmly. He was thinking that, perhaps, if she did what he was afraid of... If Lizzie was the one to do it.... If SHE was-  Perhaps he would be able to put it past him. She blinked at him, as he explained this softly.... Very clearly insecure and nervous as he did so. She nodded, finally.

"I... If y-you're sure, Ciel. B-but... PLEASE! Tell me to stop, and... I will. OK?"

She asked softly. He nodded.

"T-thank you, Lizzie."

He said as he looked at his knees nervously. Bad memories flooding his mind. Lizzie watched him carefully, then she nodded.   After another minute she got to her knees before him as he hesitated, then slid the last piece of clothing from his hips. Her eyes widened when she saw his member spring free. Gently. Very gently, she reached out with her hands and touched him.

Her mother had been quite detailed in telling her how to please a man on the night before her wedding. So, she had an idea of what to do. Lizzie carressed him gently, as her eyes darted up to watch his reaction. He had his eyes closed, his hands were braced on either side of him on the bed, in clenched fists.

Yes, she had an idea if what to do, but she was still nervous. Still, for him, though, she pushed that aside. He was what mattered right now.

"Ciel... Look at me."

She said softly as she began a rhythm of gently pumping her hands up and down his shaft. He hesitated, then opened his eyes, looking at her with one worried sapphire eye and one glowing bluish-purple eye.

As their eyes locked, she blushed deeply, then dipped her head and her tongue darted out to gently lap at his tip. He groaned slightly and the flesh between her hands hardened a bit. Smiling at him. She began licking him like a candy, her hand moving up and down on his shaft while her other hand found the sac below it and started gently fondling it.

He relaxed a bit, watching her carefully work. Then, after he was coated in saliva, she went back to the tip. She was very nervous about this part. But, she did it anyway. Placing her lips over her teeth. She sucked his tip into her mouth. He suddenly shut his eyes, going pale. She pulled back.

"Ciel?"

His breathing was fast and irregular. She waited.

_**{"Get down on your knees, Phantomhive brat!"** _

_**"Why are you removing my clothes?! No! Wait! Please, Stop! That hurts!"  
"Mummy! Daddy!"}** _

"Ciel?!"

His eyes snapped open, he was safe, he was with Lizzie... That wasn't happening anymore... She wouldnt hurt him. Never would Lizzie do anything to intentionally harm him... He was no-longer powerless... He smiled slightly at his wife.

"I... It's ok, Lizzie, g... Go on."

He said shakily. She bit her lip. Then sighed softly. Readjusting her position. She took him into her mouth again, watching his thighs quiver as she took more of him in.

Finally, she stopped and swirled her tongue around him, applying pressure on a slightly bulging vein located on the underside of his shaft with her tongue, he whimpered and twitched slightly. She looked up and saw him watching her. She started bobbing her head slowly.

He gasped at the sudden spike of pleasure that shot through him. She froze, her eyes looked up at him. He panted softly, his face was flushed, his eyes squeezed shut. He blinked his eyes open, looking at her noticing the way she was watching him. Smiling slightly, he rested his hand against her cheek.

"I... I'm ok..."

He blushed some more, his eyes closing.

"- I... It feels good."

She blushed and reached up threading her fingers through his, then with her other hand still gripping him. She went back to work. Eventually he started grunting softly, his hips shifting restlessly. The hand not holding hers, slid into her golden hair, and he stated thrusting slightly.

She whimpered as he started going more deeply into her mouth. Suddenly he gasped, and pushed her away. Lizzie yelped as he left her mouth with a sudden pop, and she fell onto her backside. She looked up just as his orgasm hit him, her eyes widened as his shaft erupted with the white stringy release. Some of it landed on her shift, splashing onto her cheek as well.

He collapsed onto his back as his release continued. Curiously, she used her finger to collect what was on her cheek, and then she put those fingers into her mouth. She made a face at the taste, her eyes still watching his shaft.

_**'That's what's been...'  
** _

Her hand went to her flat belly. For several nights now, he had been releasing inside of her. This was why there was such a fullness after... Without realizing what she was doing, she had gotten back to her knees, and was licking him clean.

He looked down and saw that she had removed her shift, she was kneeling before him completely naked. His eyes widened as he sat up and saw that she had one of her hands between her slightly parted thighs.

When she had licked him clean, she rested her head against his knee as she pleasured herself with that hand. Her other hand went to one of her breasts as she panted softly. She forgot where she was for a few minutes, but looked up when she felt his hand on her heated cheek.

"Lizzie... I want to watch you... Up here..."

She blushed. She wouldn't ask him to do this for her. But having him watch... That would be embarrassing! Finally, she nodded and stopped pleasuring herself. She got to her feet and climbed onto the bed, he turned to her, kneeling on his side of the bed. She lay facing him with her legs wide, her face was a deep scarlet.

He watched her with curiosity as she slid her fingers between the folds of flesh covered in blonde curls. She closed her eyes as she started to pleasure herself. Her thighs quivered, and she whimpered with each flick of her hand. Then finally, she cried out softly as she came. It was a small release. She lay there panting softly as she removed her fingers.

She was going to wipe them on something but as she moved her hand, the wetness on her fingers caught his eye, and he gripped her wrist. Lizzie blinked, watching as he pulled those fingers into his mouth. She blushed more deeply.

"C.. Ciel..."

He swirled his tongue around and between her 2 fingers and finally released the digits. They watched each other. Then he was pinning her on her back, his mouth devouring her's. She could feel his shaft brushing her thigh. Whimpering and gasping between breaths, she slid her hands gently over his body.

"Ciel..."

She gasped as he kissed down her throat... The urge to kiss her and touch her overriding the fear and memories for the moment.

Soon he had latched onto one of her breasts and was suckling at it as his hand fondled her other breast her hands fisted in the bedding below her as he pressed a knee between her thighs. She squirmed and cried out softly. He continued kissing and licking down her body after showering both breasts with attention.

Now, he was where he had been the night before: kneeling between her spread thighs, looking at the part of a woman he was most scared of. He closed his eyes, remembering how his face was forced down there on one of those female demon worshipers... While a man violated him from behind... Suddenly, a cool hand rested against his cheek. He could feel the panic starting to build until she touched him. Opening his eyes, he saw Lizzie smiling sweetly.

"You don't have to, Ciel. Let's just get you inside of me, the more times you release inside of me, the more likely I am to become a mother to you're heir- you're child... That's more important than feeling good. I love you, for you. Not because I expect you to-"

"No... Lizzie, I NEED to try to deal with this."

He said determinedly. Sighing softly, she nodded, laying back on the bed. Swallowing his fear, he reached out, slipping a finger between the folds at her core, he realized how wet she was as she whimpered from his touch. Removing his finger, he examined it then licked it.

His other hand was caressing her inner thigh. She was quivering below him softly. Finally, his eyes met hers. She wasn't one of the people who had molested him. Lizzie had nothing to do with them. He HAD to keep telling himself that. She blinked up at him.

"Ciel...?"

"Lizzie... Whatever you do. D-Don't... Just don't grab my head."

She blinked, then nodded. He took a few, calming, deep breaths. Then gently gripped her hips, tilting her lower body. Lizzie Phantomhive watched as her husband ducked his head down and seconds later she felt his tongue slip between the folds.

She gasped, her hands digging into Ciel's bed. She whimpered and mewled as he haltingly (at first) pleasured her, but soon he grew calmer about it. More sure of the fact that he was in power. Not long after he relaxed and had really gotten into it, did she cry out from between clenched teeth as she had her first really powerful orgasm.

Her toes curled and her head thrashed against Ciel's pillow as she came hard. He lapped up her release, trying to ignore the phantom memory trying to resurface. When he finally sat up, he realized that she had dug her nails into her fore-arms to keep from touching him. She was bruised there and bleeding.

"Ciel..."

She said softly as he claimed her lips again, gripping her hips, he thrust into her deeply... It didn't take long this time, as soon as he was inside of her, she cried out and another climax washed over her body. He grunted as he thrust deeply into her still sensitive body, and both came again after a few thrusts, as they cried out their releases, and then he collapsed on top of her.

She held him close as both waited for their hearts to slow and their skin to cool. His face was resting between her neck and shoulder as he spoke softly.

"T-Thank you Lizzie..."

She smiled, her fingers gently caressing through his hair.

"I love you Ciel..."

He smiled against her skin.

_**'I love you too, Lizzie...'  
** _

He thought, still afraid to say it out loud. After that he pulled the blankets up over their bodies, and they fell asleep with her snuggled against his chest. He held her close to him. Tonight hadn't fixed everything. And he was FAR from over what happened on his 10th birthday and just after it.

But.... At least now, he hoped that he could be with Lizzie like he knew a husband should. Without the flashbacks. He hoped that the memories and flashbacks would die down and that he and Lizzie might, for a while, at least, be able to pretend that they were normal newlyweds. Those were his thoughts as he fell asleep holding her close to him. He knew one thing: with her here in the room with him- he had fewer nightmares.

* * *

__

_**January 1st - 1892:** _

* * *

__

_Disaster struck the couple._

* * *

__

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued In The Main Story- this is situated between chapters 10 & 11...** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**I don't own Black Butler** _


End file.
